epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThyNotShallRap/General Custer vs Sitting Bull. Epic Rap Battles of Warriors Episode 4
Hello, warriors! I'm lazy so i'll shorthnd this. The prts for Custer, Tecumseh, and Geronimo -Diarrhea break. No more Shrthnd. The parts for Custer, Tecumseh, Geronimo, and Group Pioneer Parts are written by GravityMan, again. Yes. He's awesome. Check out his fabulous midseason finale Here. This is the midseason finale for ERBoW, as if you care. :p. Did i use that properly? i think. sry bout bad coding Here's the battle already. Beat: bowel movement Pioneers: Custer: This Color Crockett: This Color Boone: This Color Natives: Sitting Bull: This Color Tecumseh: This Color Geronimo: This Color Full Groups: Stock color EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WARRIORS General Custer! versus! Sitting Bull! begin! Custer: Custer’s here, what an uncontrolled land, I gotta take command, Wait here’s a man ruling over, how could you let it get outta hand? Give it to me and my red rapped men from the Western Frontier! We’ll take care of it, Injun, like a couple of your Killdeer! Sitting Bull: Me against you again? You've got to be serious, You tried to play stealth, I should call you George the Curious! Your weak rhymes, and your bars, oh, man they're terrible! I'll squeeze out a Bighorn and change my name to Shitting Bull! Pioneers: Let me explore your raps, you simply don't mess with the Crockett! I died for the Alamo, now my musket's ready, and I cocked it! And I'm Boone! Let's visit our neighbors to spit our violent rhymes! Delivering presents at your door far after Christmas-time. Natives: You’re a load of crock Crockett, I’ll shut you down like the Alamo! I’d rap you into sick disses, like I’m an enemy blanket, Crow! Hey that’s my line! Ugh, it’s fine, even though we’re from enemy tribes, We share a common foe, let’s work together and spit rhymes! Pioneers: The trails we’ve blazed can’t match with the burns we deliver and, I have seen more sophistication In a simple log cabin! We were sent on missions to conquer! You were sent to missions to work! We ripped your styles and sold them for half of their worth! Natives: Yo you don’t wanna flow against the swiftest mofo ya know, I drop cold fuckers, you’ll be screaming GERONIMO Hold up, there’s Tecumseh to come, hard at this Chero-cheeky fail! I spit dope in a direct path, call it the Medicine Trails! Custer, it’s evident, once again, you have lost to me. We are able to deliver our bars at their terminal velocity! I’m coming in with final words, so I suggest you take cover, Or I’ll scalp off your hair and make a macaroni Custard! Custer: You’re pathetic even flanked, shoulda sent Crazy Horse to kill! Got your bitch to grab my gun, Annie knows the drill! It took all of your armies to defeat this one man, Now your people live in poverty, selling goods in Last Stands! WHO WON? Pioneers Natives Category:Blog posts